Dreaming of You
by Nanna Black
Summary: Como Brooke e Lucas duriblaram a distância que os separou? BL, oneshot


**Dreaming Of You**

_Por Nellie Scott_

Brooke Davis dá um profundo suspiro, depois de repor o telefone em sua base. Sentia uma intesa saudade de seu namorado, e era apenas a noite de terça.

Desde que Lucas fora para Charleston, ele sempre voltava para Tree Hill para ver a mãe, os amigos e ela. E, por causa disso, Brooke odeia as terças-feiras com intensa paixão. Porque estava colocada no meio da semana. Ainda tinha três dias a esperar e viver até que tivesse outro lampejo de como seria seu outono, com Lucas de volta e o relacionamento deles em um clima de pura paixão.

Brooke suspira novamente. Ela pula da cama e vai para sua janela, sentando-se na poltrona de couro. É uma noite quente e estrelada, e ela suspira mais uma vez, sentindo as lágrimas ameaçarem encher seus olhos. Ela sorri para si mesma. Sua prima Della tinha lhe dito, uma vez, que o amor sempre traz lágrimas. E Brooke não acreditou nela, mas agora ela sabe que é verdade. Brooke não sabe se chorou tanto em sua vida, antes de Lucas entrar nela.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I wish a star that**

**Somewhere you are, you're thinking of me too**

_Tarde da noite, quando todo o mundo dorme_

_Eu fico acordada e penso em você_

_E eu desejo a uma estrela que_

_Onde quer que você esteja, esteja pensando em mim também_

* * *

Lucas não sabe o que fez, que lhe deu Brooke de volta como recompensa. Depois de todo o rolo da traição com Peyton e então a transa com Nikki, ele acreditava que eles nunca mais seriam amigos de novo. Mas, graças aos deuses, ele estava errado.

Tanto quando sua namorada, ele odeia as terças-feiras. Com certeza, ele tinha escolhido vir com Keith a Charleston, mas não era o mesmo que estar em Tree Hill vadiando com sua namorada, irmão e melhor amiga. Bom, o ódio em relação às terças veio quando ele deixou Tree Hill depois de sua primeira visita, e dois dias depois ele percebeu que ainda era... terça.

**Calma, Scott**, sua voz interna diz a ele. **Só viva um dia atrás do outro. A ausência torna o amor maior.**

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**

'**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**

_Porque vou sonhar com você esta noite_

_Até amanhã quando eu te abraçar com força_

_E não há outro lugar que eu prefira estar_

_Do que aqui no meu quarto, sonhando com nós dois_

* * *

As estrelas são coisas muito preciosas para Brooke e Lucas, algo que seus amigos não compreendem. Tudo começou na noite do domingo, quando ele teve de ir embora de volta a Charleston pela primeira vez.

**"Eu não quero que você vá embora", ela sussurrou lacrimosamente, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de chorar. Ele tinha algumas lágrimas em seus olhos também, mas tentou exibir o que achou que fosse um sorriso encorajador.**

**"Eu vou voltar, meu amor", ele disse suavemente, enxugando as lágrimas dela.**

**"Só na sexta", ela disparou em resposta, raivosamente. Então se arrependeu e acrescentou, "Desculpa".**

**"Não precisa se desculpar. Até a sexta chegar, toda noite você vai olhar para o céu e vai saber que essas estrelas são as mesmas que eu vou estar olhando em Charleston", ele disse a ela amorosamente. "Quando quer que você estiver olhando para elas, eu também vou estar".**

**"Quer dizer que as estrelas --- e o telefone --- são a nossa conexão da noite do domingo até o entardecer da sexta-feira?" Ela disse, adorando o fato de ele ser tão romântico.**

**"Sim, você pode dizer isso"**

**E, depois de ele ir embora e ela estar seguramente trancada em seu quarto, ela sentou-se em sua amada poltrona de couro --- onde ela e Lucas passaram a maior parte de seu tempo, se agarrando e compensando pelo tempo perdido --- e ergueu os olhos para a noite estrelada, rezando para que a noite de sexta viesse depressa.**

**E que nenhuma vagabunda de Charleston tentasse conquistar o coração de seu Lucas, é claro.**

Brooke gosta muito das estrelas, graças à mente de Lucas, fértil para idéias românticas. Elas parecem surgir do nada direto na mente dele, e ele sempre faz bom uso delas. Para comemorar o aniversário de dois meses deles, ele mandou para ela um buquê de rosas a cada a hora --- o que levou a empregada dela, Nyssa, à loucura, e a fez dirigir às pressas para Charleston apenas para cair nos braços dele.

Às vezes, ela se pergunta como a vida dela seria se ela nunca tivesse se reconciliado com Lucas. Um inferno vivo, ela decide depois de alguns minutos. Ela pode evocar claramente um tempo onde os homens costumavam usar o corpo dela como parquinho de diversão --- e ela os deixava fazer isso com a maior disposição ---, e não pode ligar a velha Brooke Davis, uma vagabunda em todo sentido da palavra, à nova Brooke Davis, fiel e apaixonada e totalmente comprometida com seu namorado.

Bom, havia um tempo quando ela era não era a nova Brooke Davis, ela era a prostituta bêbada e sem cérebro, e Lucas não fazia nem idéia da existência dela então.

Milagres acontecem!

**I just wanna hold you close, but oh so far**

**All I have are dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day and the courage to say**

**How much I love you (yes I do)**

**I am dreaming of you tonight**

'**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

_Eu só quero manter você por perto, mas tão longe_

_Tudo o que tenho são sonhos de você_

_Então eu espero pelo dia e pela coragem de dizer_

_O quanto eu te amo (amo sim)_

_Eu vou sonhar com você esta noite_

_Até amanhã quando eu te abraçar com força_

_E não há outro lugar no mundo que eu prefira estar_

_Do que aqui no meu quarto, sonhando com nós dois_

* * *

São três da manhã, e Luke ainda está muito acordado. Sua mente está repleta de pensamentos de Brooke. Ele se vira de lado... e encara o espaço vazio em sua cama. Ele suspira e olha em contemplação para o céu. As estrelas brilham para ele.

"Boa noite, amor", ele sussurra.

"Boa noite, Luke", ela sussurra, sonolenta, em seu quarto.


End file.
